fandom_bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Read : SV016
----- (Today, we're at a unknown place, in the forest, there's a big mansion built there.) None POV "Solomon's cane... What happened to the activation test of the holy relic we handed over?" ― An American In there, there's is a blonde haired woman with tanned skin, who is activating the , she is summoning Noise and vanished them with the cane. "As reported, the test of activating the holy relic need of high level of phonic gain. It can't be done so easily. " ― ??? "Black Art... Unveiling the vanished greatest civilization's technology and definitely make it our own." ― American "So its a give and take. I appreciate for it from your country, I leave today's duck hunt and later developments to you before for your success." ― ??? "So you absolutely had a mind to use me, if that the case, let see your action matches this deal." ― American "Of course, I understand. As they say, more doss of dog is longer to live." ― ??? The ??? call off her call with the American. "Vulgar and disgusting. Just like his homeland. No need to tell someone like him that Solomon's cane has already been activated. " ― ??? She walked as she said and walked towards a girl who is hanging on some devices. "Don't you agree, Setsuna?" ― ??? "Uh...huh..." ― Setsuna "Are you in pain? Poor Setsuna. Because of your hesitant so you got yourself into this mess. You only had to bring the girl here after she took the bait. Not only did you fail at that, you returned empty-handed too." ― ??? "This is necessary, right?" ― Setsuna "What do you mean?" ― ??? "I have to obey if I want to see my wish granted, don't I?" ― Setsuna "Exactly. You have to accept me without a shred of doubt." ― ??? The woman went to the device's handle and pull it down. "Otherwise, I'd have to hate you." ― ??? "AHHHHHH.!!!! GAH!!!!!!" ―Setsuna The handle that the woman pull, activated the machine to produces electricity and torture Setsuna who's on it. "You're so cute, Setsuna. Only I can give you the love you deserve." ― ??? Then the woman stopped, leaving Setsuna who manage to pull that off. "*gasping* Huh?" ― Setsuna "Please remember this, Setsuna. Pain it the only bond that can connect people's hearts. That's the truth of the world." ― ??? "Let's eat together now." ― ??? "Huh? *smile*" ― Setsuna "Hymph. *smirk*" ― ??? "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" ― Setsuna ~At the headquarter~ RIKI POV We're all at the HQ, with Genjuro-san and Lynne who arrived after their strict training today but why I seems that Lynne is actually enjoying? I don't get it. "Huh~ *sat on the sofa*" ― Lynne "Good work, Lynne" ― Riki "You sure manage to pull that easily." ― Kamon "Ah." ― Lynne "Good work, Lynne-san *handed a drink to Lynne*" ― Aoi "Thanks, Aoi" ― Lynne "Keep it up, our Champion!" ― Genjuro "Ah. *drink*" ― Lynne "Ah.... I just wish that at least you could gave a more cheerful answer. (- v -III)" ― Kamon "I been thinking, that aren't there other ways to fight the Noise? Why do you have to rely on a middle school girl for help? Maybe other countries know something." ― Riki "Um. It's true. For Lynne them, they may be strong but have their limits." ― Dracyan "Well... Officially there's no solution. Even in Chrome City anything related to Symphogear is classified." ― Genjuro "Eh... But Lynne them start to do things flashy (means destroy) lately. " ― Riki "Keeping a word from spreading is part of our job. " ― Aoi "But sometimes that involves stepping on a few toes, so by now most cabinet members and ministers dislike us. They don't even call us the second branch of the Disaster Relief Squad anymore. Just the Disaster Squad." ― Sakuya "The government's upper echelons swore us to secrecy, you know. But we can't keep up." ― Aoi "Um?" "I'm pretty sure they want to use the Symphogear as a diplomatic ace up their sleeve." ― Sakuya "The EU and US are just waiting for a good opportunity. The development of Symphogear is based on theory and technology that was born from a field that didn't even exist in science before. No other country could could even hope to reproduce it. They must be grinding their teeth." ― Aoi "So basically everyone is having a lot of issues." ― Riki "The one who can't keep up the issues is you." ― Lynné "Touché" ― Riki "That reminds me, Genjuro-san. Where is Lady Sakurai?" ― Lynné "Oh yeah, I haven't seen her this morning." ― Novu "So that's why I feel weird today. It's toooooooo quiet." ― Dragren "It's true." ― Bakuga "So where is she?" ― Riki "She's away on official business." ― Genjuro ~At the Government, The Defense Minister's Corps~ It was a total silence there. As the Defense Minister, Mr. Hiroki is waiting for a certain person with his assistant, who is getting too get impatient. ~Back to the HQ~ "Official?"― Riki "A government big shot summoned her. She is there to fulfill her duty to report to the minister in charge, with regards to security of HQ and the various defense mechanisms. It's part of her job." ― Genjuro "This is all so complicated." ―Riki "The people who never want to take responsibility are the ones who make the rules complicated. At least Defense Minister Hiroki is a better man than that. *check his watch* Ryoko-kun is late." ― Genjuro ~At the other side, on the road~ "Ahh..... Bichu!!!! Is someone talking about me? The weather's so lovely today! I feel like luck is really with me." ― Ryoko Ryoko who is majorly driving her car fast on the curvy road with high high high high high speed! (I wonder how she get her license?) ~Timeskip (Nearly 6.50pm)~ "Hahahaha, A single phone call from them can mess up my whole schedule. They're a funny bunch, aren't they?" ― Defense Minister Hiroki "They might be a relic of the pre-war era, but hasn't this gone too far? " ― His assistant "Perhaps, but they are our only weapon against the worst of disasters. It's my duty to give them the freedom of action that they need. " ― Hiroki "*smile* *look at the suitcase* That's the Disaster Squad for you." ― Assistant Suddenly a lorry just came out nowwhere and block the way on the middle of road at the exit of the tunnel. "AH!!! *emergencies break* " ― Agent A Then the other two cars also crash into each back, but not that serious. Then the back door of the Lorry opened, and revealed a small troop of American army, at least 10 peoples. As the agents are going to fired them they got themselves killed first. Only one survived from the bullet's attacks, is Hiroki. "Huh? *reach for the case*" ― Hiroki When he is trying to reach for it, his back hand got shoot by a rifle used by the American Captain. "Ah!" "You must be the Defense Minister, Mr Hiroki." ― American "You bastards..." ― Hiroki *PANG PANG PANG!!!!* The assassination started! (Believe me, I'm not that person) ~At the HQ~ "YEAH!!!! Sorry I took so long!" ― Ryoko "Ahhuh!...*surprised*" ― All "Ryoko-kun!" ― Genjuro "What is it? Did you miss me so badly?" ― Ryoko "Defense Minister Hiroki has been assassinated. " ― Genjuro "What?! Really?" ― Ryoko "Multiple 'revolutionary' groups have claimed responsibility, but we don't know anything with certainty yet. We put every man on the investigation." ― Genjuro "Because of we couldn't able to contact Lady Sakurai,-" ― Lynné "We were so worried!" ― Riki "Eh? *took out communicator and check* Looks like it's broken. *smile* " ― Ryoko "Uh...um... *relieved*" "I appreciate the concern. *place the case and take out a memory chip* And the classified orders I received from the government are safe. *hold it up* Let's make sure the mission is a success. It's what Defense Minister Hiroki would have wanted." ― Ryoko Which to everyone's relieves, who knows that at a little part of the case have a blood drip on it... ~Timeskip~ '' '' RIKI POV Ryoko-san is having everyone of the HQ to gather around for an assembling explanation about the top secret plan. "From the Noise appearing around Lydian Academy's high school, which is to say, the second branch of the Disaster Relief Squad, the government has concluded that target is to seize Durandal, which lies inside Sacristy D, located on the lowest level of the facility: the Abyss." ― Ryoko "Durandal?" ― Riki "That is...?" ― Samuru "That's right." ― Lynné "It is one of the few complete relics. The EU handed it over to Japan for safekeeping and management." ― Ryoko "Well that's strange." ― Dragren "Um?" "I thought that EU were the one who is trying to hacking into the HQ, and trying to get their hands on the relics, isn't it?" ― Dragren "Dragren, is enough. But Dragren does make a point, I must admit." ― Novu "It's true that Eu is trying get their hands on the relics, they will do whatever to take to get it." ― Raydra "Same goes for US" ― Tanshell "Yes, it does make a point. If EU want the relics, - " ― Bakuga "They shouldn't easily handed it over to you guys." ― Basara "Well, that's sure make sense but ..." ― Ryoko "But?" ― Riki "In order to hand the Durandal to us, we need to on the condition that Symphony Company write off some of Europe's defaulted loans should the EU economy collapse. This is the most top secret of all, Commander and Lady Sakurai didn't want things to be more complicate." ― Lynné "That's the reason. Sorry for not letting you all know. *giggles*" ― Ryoko "Haha...ha..." "And where would they have us transfer it? There's no place safer than here." ― Sakuya "There is a special vault for relics deep under Parliament which is often simply called the . They feel it would be safer there. Since we are government employees, we have no way of refusing an order from up the food chain. " ― Genjuro ~Later~ " is scheduled for transport tomorrow at 0500. The particulars are on the chip here." ― Ryoko "So that's the " ― Kamon "Mystery~" ― Riki "The three times of Chrome Sky Tower. That makes it almost 1,800 meter down. " ― Ryoko "Heh~ *amazed*" "Okay. Go get some rest until the mission starts. *winked* That's when your job begins." ― Ryoko "Got it!" ― All ~Timeskip~ (0500 in the morning) "You're being deployed under the pretext of investigating the assassination of the Defense Minister. Make haste for the ." ― Genjuro "...! *Serious*/*nervous*" ― All "Lynné, you're will be the one accompany Ryoko-kun." ― Genjuro "Uh? Me? !! Yes. I will do." ― Lynné "The others will with me together on the Helicopter observing. If any thing happen, its your jobs start." ― Genjuro "Got it!" ― All "The plan is called, 'Personal Highway Plan'?" ― Ryoko LYNNÉ POV The mission starts with four black cars around with Ryoko-san's at the middle on the road towards the . And the others, are with Genjuro-san, just like he said. ".... *look back seat*" I looked back of the seat behind, where is the case have the itself in it. "..." ― Genjuro, on the Heliocopter We been driving here and there since this morning, on the bid road without any cars or people seen, may be Genjuro-san make an evacuation for their safety. I opened the car window and look forth and back, then I saw... "Uh!"― Lynné Then I saw a crack on the left side road. "Lady Sakurai!" ― Lynné "!!!" ― Ryoko "*drive the car to the right side* ... !!!" ― Ryoko One of the car fell into the crack and been destroy after it fell off from the bridge. "uh...huh..." ― Lynné "You better hold sit tight." ― Ryoko "Eh?" ― Lynné "I'm a pretty rough driver." ― Ryoko Next we entered the city. "Commander, we detected some complicate waveform." ― Novu "It probably is the Noise." ― Bakuga "Listen up, its the enemy attack. No confirmation, but presumably Noise!" ― Genjuro "They got us sooner then anticipated!" ― Ryoko Then the cover of the sewer just blow out, one of the black car got blow up. "Huh... !" "They're in the sewer! The Noise are using the sewers to attack!" ― Genjuro As he said, another cover blow up, as the car which is in front us too! "It's gonna crash into us!" ― Lynné Ryoko made a quick reaction by driving the car to the left side road. "Genjuro-kun, isn't this bad? The chemicals factory we heading to is one huge pile of dynamite. If it explode, the will..." ― Ryoko "I know. But the Noise only attacked your escorts and not you, which means they are under sentient control! " ― Genjuro "Tch!" ― Ryoko "If they want to capture , then our best bet is to get it someplace really dangerous and settle it!" ― Genjuro "What are our chances?" ― Ryoko "Chances can't be determinate by numbers!" ― Genjuro "Hehehe (- _ - III)" ― The others "He's doing it again..." ― Millay "Well at least, it means that our chances are high, right?" ― Syrine "At least?!" ― Kamon We are continued heading towards the Chemical Factory, as we get close to it. The Noise pop out from the sewer and attack the last black car. Well at least the two agents got out and get into safer place. "What were we expected." ― Lynné Suddenly the car hit some of the pipe and caused it to flipped. "Ah!!!!!!" ― Lynné "Oh no!" ― Genjuro We manage to get out from the car, but when we get out, we realized that we're ... Surrounded by Noise. I went to the bonnet and get reach to the case that had the within in it. "This is very heavy than I expected, Lady Sakurai." ― Lynné "Let's just leave it here and escape." ― Ryoko "We can't do that!" ― Lynné "I suppose you're right. *giggle*" ― Ryoko The Noise suddenly attack us, the Noise destroyed the car and caused it to explode. The sudden explode made me fall down on to the ground. "Gah!!" ― Lynné "Can't see a thing!" ― Genjuro "What happened to Ryoko-san and Utau?" ― Syrine "I can't see anything-desu!" ― Clyna "Hope they both alright." ― Dravise "Lynné...." ― Samuru The Noise started to attack again. "!!!" ― Ryoko "Huh?" ― Lynné When I raised my head, I saw Lady Sakurai is summoning a purple barrier?! "Lady Sakurai...?" ― Lynné "It seems it can't be helped, I guess the time for alternatives is over so just do whatever you want." ― Ryoko "*stand up* Yes! I'll going to sing!" ― Lynné 『'Imyuteus Ame No Habakiri Tron ...' 』 Lynne : Hah!!!!! *''conjures a large number of energy swords in the air which rain down on her enemy.* Noise : *some being eliminated* Lynne : *''transforms her sword into a much larger sword capable of delivering swings laced with blue lightning. '"Azure Flash"'' * Noise : *some being eliminated* Setsuna (???) : Umm.... ? Ryoko : She's not ... singing...? Setsuna : Its strange. Lynne : !!! Training with Genjuro-san is working! Even I silence by the outside, but! *''does a spinning handstand, unfolding the long blades on her ankles to cut through everything around her. '''"Wight Slayer" ''* Noise : *being eliminated* Lynne : The song in my heart will never stop singing!!! *slash with her katana* Noise : *being eliminated* Noise : *flying towards her* Lynne : *hold fist* Hah!!! *punch it* The Noise I punch turn into ashes. '' '' Another one came. I kicked it and it turn into ashes. '' '' Not only the blades are my weapons now, this song, this body, this fist are my weapons! If I useless, can't use my blades, then I'll just gather energy at both my fists and legs then release it!! I punch it, punch it, punch it, punch it! Like Lightning (Inazuma) smashing through the heaven!! Reach for it! This feeling of mine!!! '' '' NONE POV Setsuna/Ryoko : ?!!! *Surprise* Setsuna : That girl... Her fighting style not just slashing blade? Ryoko : Huh... *amazed* Huh? Ryoko found the case starting to make *Pi Pi Pi* sounds like it was reacting to something. Then started to open itself, though just the lock only. "This signal... Couldn't be!?" ― Ryoko "Ah!!!! *kicked*" ― Lynné Lynne punch the noise there and here, release herself into fully combat mode now! Suddenly a familiar purple and indigo spiked-whip smash into the ground. "Today you're not getting away! *kicked Lynne*" ― Setsuna [ I'm still not in perfect control of my Symphogear's full potential. How can I break its limit?! ] ― Lynné Ryoko : Huh?! Ryoko found the , which itself burst out from the case and floating in mid-air. "It ... Activated...?" ― Ryoko "So that's the ?" ― Setsuna Setsuna try to reach it but ... Get stopped by Lynne. "How could I handed it over to you?! *grab it*" ― Lynné Then everything comes different now. The Durandal is reacting since Lynne touch it. It making a strange sound twice then it glow with golden light. "Huh?!" ― Ryoko and Setsuna "Grrrr......!!!!" ― Lynné Suddenly a gold light shine! "Ah...! *amazed*" ― Ryoko "Huh? *surprise*" ― Setsuna The Durandal itself, turn into a fully golden colored and cyan accents broadsword with a strange, "Out of control" Lynne wielding it. "Uh...Ahhhhhhhh!!!!" ― Lynné "That girl... What did she do?! *look at Ryoko*" ― Setsuna "Ah....Ah~... *amazed*" ― Ryoko "Tch! Don't show off your power!!! *summoned Noise*" ― Setsuna "Ummmm....! *glare*" ― Lynné "Gyih! *I have a bad feeling about this.* " ― Setsuna "Urr.....Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *slash with Durandal*" ― Lynné The "Out of control" Lynne destroyed the Noise along with the tower of the factory and surround with it. [ You're too strong to abduct... I... ] ― Setsuna "*holding a barrier around her and unconscious Lynne* Hym.... *smirk* " ― Ryoko "What's that?!" ― Millay "Incredible..." ― Bakuga "Lynne..." ― Samuru "Couldn't be... Was that the power of Durandal?" ― Genjuro LYNNÉ POV [ What was ... that power back then? '' '' My Body moved on its own and blew everything all into oblivion. ] ― Lynné "*open eyes* *get up* Huh? Uh?" ― Lynné I looked there and here, only seeing only ruins everywhere. "This is Durandal, the complete relic that was activated by your voice in the heart." ― Ryoko "Umm, I... And Lady Sakurai... What....?" ― Lynné "Um? Doesn't it really matter? The point is we're both safe and sound. Right? *smile*" ― Ryoko "Uh...?" ― Lynné Ryoko took out her phone when it was catching a call. "Yes. Understood. Transport operations temporarily called off. Preparations for return in progress. Yes, the Durandal is safe, but about that...." ― Ryoko "Huh....?" 『To be Continued ... 』 Category:Chapter Readings Category:Cross Fight B-Daman and Swan Song of the Valkyries Chapters Category:NightmareLorelei Works